


Happy Pocky Day!

by FunandFictional



Category: Free!
Genre: College, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunandFictional/pseuds/FunandFictional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry this is up a day late, but here is a Sousuke/Reader Pocky Day Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Pocky Day!

Deciding to take a break from studying, you moved from your study space on the floor to Sousuke’s bed. He was studying at his desk and had headphones in, so he didn’t notice you move. Reaching down, you decide to grab snack from your bag.

Sitting cross legged on his bed, you lean your back against the wall. Opening up your box of Pocky, you quickly open up the silver bag and pull out a stick. Munching on one happily, you stare at Sousuke.

His brows were furrowed and he looks really cute concentrating on whatever he is reading. You stare at him as you continue to eat your Pocky.

Glancing down, you realize you only have 4 left in the bag. You feel a little guilty that you hadn’t shared any with Sousuke yet.

“Hey, Sou,” he glances up from his homework and takes off his headphones. “Did you want one?” You ask, holding the pack out towards him. “

Sure,” Sousuke says with a mischievous smirk on his face. “Can you feed it to me?”

Blushing lightly, you get up from the bed and move to stand next to him. “Here you go.” You place one in his open mouth. Sousuke holds the Pocky in his mouth, but doesn’t continue to eat it. He just lets it hang out of his mouth as stares up at you.

“What are you doing, Sou? Just eat it.” He shakes his head at you. “Why not?”

Grabbing your wrist, he pulls you down so your face is on the same level as his. Moving his face, he gets close enough so that the Pocky sticking out of his mouth is touching your lips.

“What are you doin…” He leans forward slightly so the end of the Pocky ends up in your mouth. Biting down on it, you are about to ask what he is doing, but he stops you. Leaning forward, he captures your lips in his in a short, but sweet kiss. Sousuke pulls back, looking satisfied.

“Don’t you know what day it is today, (Y/N)?” Sousuke asks.

Shaking your head, he laughs at how confused you look. “What? Am I forgetting something important?” You ask, slightly offended that he is laughed at you.

“Nothing too important,” Sousuke stops laughing to pull you onto his lap. “It’s Pocky Day today.”

“What’s Pocky Day? Are you just supposed to eat Pocky today?” Still a little clueless, you frown when Sousuke begins laughing at you again. Burying his face into your neck, you blush when you feel his warn breath against your skin.

“Do you need another demonstration?” He whispers against your neck. Embarrassed, all you can do is nod as he takes the Pocky out of your hands.

“Hold this between your lips, but don’t eat it.” He places a Pocky in your mouth and you do what he said.

Sousuke begins to bite the end hanging out of your mouth and only stops when he is a centimeter from your face. “ Happy Pocky Day.” He says softly before leaning in and kissing you again.


End file.
